Fire of the Dragonkin
*Do No Evil *Nomad's Requiem *Ritual of the Mahjarrat *Void Stares Back |kills = *Sithaph (level 1230) *Sakirth (level 1270) *Strisath (level 1160) *Mahjarrat (level 780) *Legendary Skeleton (level 570) *Adventurer (level 126) *Archer (level 118) *Wizard (level 138) }} Walkthrough Talk to the Wise Old Man to start the quest. He will tell you that Falador is in great danger after hearing the Orb of Destruction. Now go to Falador and talk to Sir Tiffy Cashien about what the Wise Old Man told you. He will then ask you to prepare for the upcoming battle against the dragonkin, by talking to the white knights. Head over to the White Knight's Castle and a cutscene will appear, which shows white knights getting killed by two black knights and a normal knight. Head over to help them, then you find out that it is a trap. The black knights and the mysterious knight turns into three Mahjarrats, worshipers of Lucien whom was looking for you. You will then be teleported to the Mahjarrat Ritual Site. You will then see Lucien still alive, he will ask you to help him and the Mahjarrats prepare for the battle with the dragonkin. One Mahjarrat then attack's you out of nowhere (level 780). It uses magic so use Deflect/Protect from Magic and fight it with ranged because if you melee it, it will heal it's own health. After you have beaten him, he will then be killed by Lucien. You and Sir Tiffy would agree on one condition (after Lucien and the Mahjarrats can disappear from RuneScape). Lucien accepts. Lucien will then tell you that there is a way of beating the Dragonkin, which is uniting the three Effigies: the Effigy of Power, Endurance and Intellegence. They are carried by three adventurers: a warrior, an archer and a wizard. they are located at the same place you start Lost City. Now talk to them with rubbish equipment on, they will then challenge you for the effigies. Defeat them for the effigies and then after you obtain the effigies, talk to Sir Tiffy to go back to the Mahjarrats' lair. The Dragonkin War will now start to begin. Unlock all three effigies and talk to Lucien. He will then use the effigies' power into you which now the Dragonkin look around (level 1200-1300). Get ready for the hardest boss fight in RuneScape, harder then Nomad and Nex. You will fight one at a time and if you lose, you're stuff will not be lost. A cutscene will appear of the dragonkin flying over with an army. The mahjarrats will fight the army and you and Tiffy will kill the Dragonkin. They use magic, melee and ranged. You must have the equipment: Korasi's sword, Soul Wars cape and dragon defender. When the dragonkin are about to do there most powerful move, use the Korasi's sword special and then activate the Soul Wars cape's soul storm which shall damage the dragonkin. After you have killed all three a cutscene will happen showing the corpses of the Mahjarrats and the Dragonkin army. take Lucien's staff from his body and talk to Sir Tiffy to leave. Quest Complete! Rewards * Ancient Savaged Effigy * 10,000,000 coins * in 4 combat skills * Amulet of Fire * Gold Generator money pouch (every hour generates 5k coins) * Access to the Lunar Legendary Dungeon (with 99 Attack). * Access to challenge the Dragonkin again. * Lucien's Staff (e) * Mahjarrat Cloak * 25,000 Mahjarrat Bolts (e)